Once more
by passionsmuse
Summary: the taunting continues..this time trapping I in a dream, A taunts her human fragility...
1. Once More

She cursed dropping the paper. She watched as a small drop of blood beaded on her finger. Alucard who was standing in the shadows stepped forward, eyes eagerly trained on her finger. Slowly he reached out and took her hand. She watched as the bead grew larger. Her eyes flicked once to his and realised he was staring at her. Slowly, he brought her hand to his lips. She saw a small shudder run through him as he licked her finger. All the while he never lifted his eyes off her. His eyes gleamed brightly, almost a lurid red. Then closing his eyes, he sucked gently on her finger, still she did not pull away, then harder, and harder. Suddenly he bit her. She jerked her hand away. 

"I am not your prey," she hissed. 

Slowly he opened his eyes, a little smirk at the corner of his mouth. There was a faint flush on his skin she had never seen before. 

"Apologies, master." Then he vanished. … …

She woke, flushed and sweaty. Holding her head in her hands, she screamed silently. Why couldn't she stop thinking of the incident. This was the second time it had woken her. A chill wind blew in from the bay windows. Shivering, she pulled her sheets round her. no! she had to purge herself of these impure thoughts. She scowled at the jagged scab on her finger. _ Impudent beast!_ _How dared he!_ But looking at the scab only brought back delicious shivers. Why had it felt like a thousand caresses when he bit her? caresses not just on her skin, but within her, almost in her mind, her soul… 

"No!" flinging off the sheets, she got up. "Water, ice.. I need something cold."

She could have called Walter, but figured the walk down to the kitchen would calm her.

The kitchen was pitch black, but she knew her way around. Dim, yellow light spilled out as she opened the fridge. As she straightened, a suddenly presence materialised against her. 

"master…"  Shivers again thrilled through her.  "first taste is addictive." 

"are you toying with me…"  
He laughed. "It is not toying if it is mutual."

She drew back a hand to slap him, but he caught it.

"How dare you!" 

"you are addictive, master… perhaps I crave for more." Slowly he pulled her hand towards him.

she jerked it away, subconsciously rubbing her bitten finger. Her fingers came away wet. A flash of annoyance and surprise… but the scab had dried hours ago! She looked sharply at the vampire through narrowed eyes. 

This time when she slapped him, he didn't stop her. Then horrified, she watched as he wiped her blood off his face and licked it off his own fingers. Grinning, he took the glass forgotten in her hands and crushed it, a welt of bright red blood appeared on his palm. 

"Once more…"

"you know my answer…"  A gasp escaped her as he pressed up hard against her, his bloodied hand streaked a wet trail down from her shoulder to rest on her abdomen. 

"you could be strong. Stronger than the enemies you seek to kill…" he offered, nuzzling her neck. 

She flinched as she felt his canines graze her skin. 

"you don't dare…"

"oh wouldn't I?" he whispered, exerting more pressure on her neck.

For the first time in her life, she panicked. And sensing it, in the way her hands were gripping his arm, Alucard looked at her, smirking. 

"Yes, be afraid of me, master, fear and desire me…" 

"Sir?"

All she caught was one last smirk before he vanished as Walter walked into the kitchen.

"Sir…" the old servant said, taking in her bloodied nightgown and broken glass on the floor. "I heard…"  
"nothing, Walter. Good night."

_Bastard!_ Furious, she ripped off her negligee. Panting, she stared at the bloodied silk. _It's still wet…_ she caught herself thinking. Temptation lurked at the back of her mind. Cursing she turned and caught sight of herself in the mirror. Somehow, the blood on her shoulder horrified her beyond comprehension. Furiously, she filled the bath with hot water. _clean, I must be clean of his taint. _She was furiously scrubbing herself when he materialised beside her tub. 

"get out!"

He chuckled, softly stroking her exposed neck. She slapped him again.

"violence turns me on…"

She stared at him in disgust. "Filthy beast."

Grinning, he leant forward to kiss her bare shoulder. 

"My master…" then he disappeared.


	2. Am i such a monster?

**Preliminaries:**

(1) I don't own Hellsing yadayadaya…

(2) Thanks to all my reviewers… it's good to know I'm being read…

(3) Change to homepage add, it's now : http://www.geocities.com/passionsmuse/passion.html 

(4) The story: summary says it all… only, it's a little on the (very) short side.. but hope u people will enjoy it all the same!

@-`-- passionsmuse

"Walter… Walter!" 

No footsteps in the corridor.  Annoyed, she flung open the door, "Walter!" 

When she still did not receive a reply, she stormed down the corridor towards the weapons lab.

She was not having a good night. Last night's fight had killed 10 of her men. Their loss smarted… on top of being exhausted, she was furious, irate with herself from being so impotent, so helpless … 

"Walter, I called…" 

A low chuckle behind her.

"I might have guessed. What have you done to them!"

Walking slowly among the frozen figures, the male vampire said languidly, "Time falls like sand through an hourglass… only for me the hourglass never empties. A taste of immortality, master…" 

She glanced at her watch. It had stopped… her eyes narrowed. 

"I would rather die a thousand deaths than to live forever like you."

"Pathetic mortals… so fragile…" He touched one of the frozen figures and it collapsed into a pile of dust.

"Stop! I command you to stop."

"Can you? Do you have the power to?"

"I am your master. You are sworn to obey me. Mock me not!"

  
He touched another figure… "Perhaps if you had powers like mine… you could stop me." … and another figure.

She tried to move, but found she couldn't. "_monster!_"

"Humans are sentimental creatures… what would you do in a situation like this?"

He had stopped in front of Walter's frozen figure.

Her eyes narrowed, "I know what you mean… and you know my answer, I will never submit to you."

"Then reap the consequences…" He reached out to touch Walter's still figure…

"NOOO…" She screamed and woke, shaken. "_Walter…_no… no…" Clutching her head in her hands,  _it was just a dream… only a dream…_  She felt sick to the pit of her soul… was she really that unfeeling, that dispassionate … sacrificing _Walter_ for her beliefs. 

_Am I such a monster?_

Somewhere in the bowels of Hellsing, Alucard smiled… white fangs gleaming in the velvet darkness.


End file.
